chaos_pastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Ripper of Souls
In the past couple of months I have been watching and witnessing a terrible thing. Day after day a new child disappears, lost forever but I know, Oh trust me I know what is doing this. The police don't believe me, the parents think I'm sick in the head but I know the truth. I saw it first as I was walking home from Community College, the children were gathered around it laughing. I saw nothing wrong with this at first but thought it strange that so many young children were gathered around a boy who was obviously some years older then them. Why the hell was a boy that age in an Elementary School was beyond me. I kept walking and looked away. The sounds of children were becoming less audible, then I heard the screams. All of them.. screaming. I whipped my head up to see nothing amiss. My heart was pounding like a drum being beaten by a rocker in a heavy metal band. I looked for the boy and saw he was missing, vanished without a trace. I shook my head and rushed off, I didn't feel like scaring myself again. Ever since that day my sanity has been in a downward spiral, at least that's what they all think but I know, I know I'm not crazy. I know all it is is anxiety from constant fear, impending worry! I see him everywhere! That monster with the face of youth, black hair, blue eyes and a glasgow smile... There is nothing innocent in that evil face. I draw him everyday because he's all I can think about... I.. I.. I know he's been following me. He's followed me every day since the first day. I saw him behind trees staring at me then disappearing when I did a double take or even as I blinked. It was ridiculous. I lost sleep over it and became rigid with paranoia, but only because I knew he was there! Day after day children disappeared, eight year-olds, four year-olds.. They were just vanishing without a trace.. My sister came home one day from school.. She was talking about a new friend she had made. In my current sate however, I never suspected what she was talking about. I never thought for a second that he'd come for her. It was the darkest night of my life, I was sitting in the corner of my room with a knife in my hand waiting for him. Just waiting for him. I could feel him close, watching me waiting for him as he filled the air with a dense darkness. It scratched at my window, I shuddered. It was breathing against the glass, mimicking my every intake. It's shadow was on my wall then gone. And then I knew. I ran to my sisters room and found her gone, I didn't even think I just ran out the door and into the thick woods surrounding my house. I saw it's tracks and followed. I ran and ran and ran as fast as I could and then I saw it. It was standing there waiting for me, smiling with long thin razor-like teeth. It's entire stitched up smile unraveling to reveal more teeth. It had spiders crawling out of its flesh and clothes and I saw now that it has long black claws for fingers. It's smile grew wider and wider and then I noticed a little hand sticking out of the ground still wiggling and trying to escape. I screamed and the creature screeched out madly, unhinging it's jaw into a gaping vortex as millions of spiders poured out onto the ground. I blacked out and awoke feeling cold and worthless.. I still see it.. It still follows me. It still follows me and with it a group of small children. They laugh still, but they aren't alive. They're not human at all anymore. I watch them and wait, because I know.. I know my sister is there. And she belongs to him. Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness